Nancy Catt
Nancy Catt is the daughter of Catskin from the English fairy tale of the same name. Info Name: Nancy Catt Age: 15 Parent's Story: Catskin Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Selina Catt Secret Heart's Desire: To earn a happily ever after through hard work and kindness. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at making soup and helping others. Storybook Romance Status: Me and my girlfriend Angelica Pantoffel have a good relationship. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I often don't make eye contact when talking to people. Favorite Subject: Dance Class-ic. It comes in handy when you attend balls. Least Favorite Subject: Crownculus. I'm definitely not a math person.. Best Friend Forever After: My roommate Selina. Character Appearance Nancy is above average height, with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a calico coat with cat ears and a pink dress with a cat pattern. Personality Nancy is a big-hearted girl who enjoys helping others. She is good at making soup and other dishes. She frequently volunteers at soup kitchens. She is also a skilled ballroom dancer. Biography I am Nancy Catt, the daughter of Catskin. My mother was the daughter of a lord who would never look at her because he wanted a son. He arranged for her to marry an old man. She went to a henwife who told her to demand a coat of silver, a coat of gold, a coat of feathers, and a catskin. She fled and came to the court of a lord, where she found work as a scullion. One night, the lord held a ball. Catskin met him in her silver coat. At the next ball, she wore her gold coat, and at the third ball, she wore her feather coat. He fell ill with love, and Catskin appeared before him in her gold coat. The two married. Not long after, Catskin gave birth to a son. When he was four, a beggar appeared, and her son gave her money. Catskin then decided to seek out her father. Catskin and her husband found the old lord and he moved in with them. A few years later, Mum became pregnant again, and that's how I came to be. My brother's name is Rupert. Our family lives happily together. My grandfather died recently, but my grandmother still lives with us. Being at Ever After High means that I spend a lot of time learning about my destiny. There's a lot of interesting classes to offer, including a cooking class and a dance class! I'm a good cook and I know how to make all kinds of soups. I also like dancing. I took ballet lessons when I was younger and I also really enjoy ballroom dancing. I'm also very charitable and love helping the poor. I volunteer at soup kitchens to make sure everyone gets a delicious meal. I identify as a lesbian, and I currently have a girlfriend named Angelica. We're very happy together. My relationship with her is part of the reason why I'm a Rebel. I'd much rather be with a lady than a lord - I don't have any interest in guys. Sometimes I wish the fairy tale world was more accommodating of same-sex relationships. Even though Catskin is a great story, I don't know if I want to live it. My father and I have a close relationship - I'm definitely a daddy's girl, although I get along with my mum too. Plus I tend to always root for the underdog, and Rebels are the underdogs at this school. I'm close with my roommate Selina, who is the daughter of Little Catskin. We're distant relatives - she's my American cousin. According to family tradition, a cadet branch of the Catt family immigrated to the United States and founded a kingdom in the mountains of Kentucky. We frequently discuss our family history together. Ta-ta! Trivia *Nancy's surname refers to her mother Catskin. *Nancy has a pet British Longhair cat named Sapphire. Sapphire gets her name from her blue eyes. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Nobility Category:Catskin Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Lesbian Category:English